the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 May 2018
11:39 wb South! o/ 11:40 appreciate it 11:56 (hi) 11:57 Hey Chase! o/ 11:57 I really think I look like Frankenstein. 11:58 I had a surgery, and now there's a huge round scar on the back of my head. 12:20 Dead chat. 12:21 :( 12:48 wb South! o/ 12:48 Thanks c.s 12:48 XD 12:49 ? 12:50 What? 12:57 Why the XD? 12:57 Positive response to a positive response I guess. 12:58 wb Korra! o/ 12:58 Hi. 01:04 I should work on finishing my votes. 01:05 Okay then. 01:14 SO 01:14 TDL is now just a chat. 01:15 Editing and Discussions have stalled 01:15 Maybe. 01:15 Well no. 01:16 Perhaps we can bring a couple of Prvosts into the noncanon RP. 01:17 *Provosts 01:17 Sure. 01:18 http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000112 01:19 Ugh, I'm not even following that discussions thread. Darn. 01:19 * C.Syde65 follows it. 01:19 Es bueno, Syde. 01:20 * Chase McFly sees a spider on my wall. 01:20 But maybe it's just fluff. 01:20 * TheKorraFanatic says something that's he doing irl on chat. 01:20 Ever had a praying mantis in your house? 01:20 Nope, it's an insect. 01:20 Nope. 01:20 01:21 I've had a few cockroaches. 01:21 Well here in New Zealand, that can happen occasionally. If you have bushes close to your window. And your window is open, there's a possibility that a praying mantis will sneak in. 01:24 If you haven't had praying mantises, then what else have you had? 01:24 Hmm... 01:25 Let us RP. 01:25 Okay then. 01:27 Hey Mess! o/ 01:27 WB, Korra's sister. 01:28 lol. 01:28 XD. 01:28 Tell me, 01:28 Ugh, my head feels so weird. 01:28 Inb4 Chase forgets Mess' username. 01:28 Did you know there is a Discord-Wikia chat bridge? 01:28 And loses his ability to read her username. 01:28 Similar to a IRC-Discord bridge. 01:29 No I didn't. 01:29 I didn't forget Mess' username, Sim Propic Guy. 01:29 I know. 01:29 I was just kidding. 01:29 Ha ha. 01:29 Since you said wb Korra's sister. 01:29 Indeed, I said WB to the sister of Mess' brother. 01:30 Ursuul was testing it on a Discord server. 01:30 https://github.com/TheNozomi/wikia-discord-bridge 01:30 http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000112 01:30 Why did I relink that lol. 01:31 Because you want people to RP. 01:32 Nope. 01:33 Twas a mistake, Mess' brother. 01:34 Okay I've submitted my first message in the non-canon RP. 01:36 I needed to think of a way to get my characters into the RP without messing up the already existing plot. I wanted to make sure that I didn't upset any arrangements that the previous role players had made. 01:37 I'm going to make Atticus a smartass right now. 01:37 He's going to go like "Wow, paintings", lol. 01:37 KK. 01:37 XD. 01:37 Well here's my first post. What do you think of it? https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000112/r/3087114683493287038 01:38 Good, Edys. 01:40 If I'm playing as two characters, does that mean I post two posts, or do I make one post for the price of two posts? 01:40 You make one post for the price of two. 01:40 Or, 01:40 One post usually. 01:40 Only one character at a time. 01:40 ^ 01:41 I suppose Harrison and Piercy also got stranded in the alternate universe. 01:41 Or 01:41 They are actually Gabe's slaves. 01:42 Maybe? 01:42 Which do you prefer, Syde? 01:42 Whichever fits them better. They start off as followers of Xeren. 01:43 I mean, 01:43 Are these there real selves? 01:43 Or their A.U. selves? 01:43 I'm not sure to be honest. 01:43 Maybe it should be the real them. 01:44 It does say multiple TDL characters are stranded there. 01:44 Yeah, I'd say so. 02:00 I assume the RP died. 02:00 Nope. 02:00 I am waiting. 02:00 :p 02:01 Oh. 02:01 Y'all replied. 02:05 I have replied! 02:06 wb South! o/ 02:06 South stiffened as if he heard a strange sound, "We're not alone in here and I'm finna kick some ass: 02:08 lol. 02:08 Tell me, 02:08 Do Chris and Atticus know the provosts? 02:08 I don't think they do. But I'm not sure. 02:09 If they find them, it will be obvious that they are henchmen of the bad side. 02:10 I hath replied. 02:11 Atticus finna kick some ass. 02:11 False. 02:11 He is going to find a couple of buts to kick. :p 02:11 *Butts 02:15 What the fuck is "I'm finna" 02:15 That is grammatically incorrectly 02:15 Incorrect* 02:15 It should be "I finna" 02:17 Stfu and gtfo. 02:18 How about Syde and Korra reply to the RP? 02:19 I will. I'm currently working on something, but I'll reply once I'm done with it. 02:28 wb South! o/ 02:28 And now tkf is gone, and thanks C.S 02:28 What was done today 02:31 wb Korra! o/ 02:31 A bit of non-canon role-playing. 02:47 Hey Bob! o/ 02:47 Welcome, C.Syde65. 02:47 Hey, hart. 02:50 Welcome, Chase, McFly. 03:01 Welcome, South Ferry. 03:03 Interestin' 03:03 wb Southie! o/ 03:03 * Chase McFly can't wait to lose his Frankenstein rash. 03:04 Woah. Is that thunder? It's not even raining. 03:04 How tf are we supposed to know if you're hearing thunder. 03:05 I'm not sure. ;) 03:05 Let's go to New Zealand. 03:06 No thanks. 03:06 I'd rather go to Pakistan. 03:06 A dry thunderstorm, perhaps? Not sure. 03:06 And why? 03:06 KK 03:06 Because. 03:06 To see his Baiihuan. 03:07 It's starting to rain now. 03:07 Ah, I see. 03:07 GTG. 03:07 Bye. 03:07 Bai Chase! o/ 03:08 Bye. 03:27 I see, I see 03:29 Hello 03:29 Welcome, CupCakeBabXX. 03:30 Welcome, CupCakeBabeXX. 03:31 why hello there 03:31 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 03:31 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 03:32 Thanks Korra 03:34 Oh darn. 03:34 They left before I could greet them. 03:35 Hart, I sent a PM. 03:36 kk 03:39 Let's discuss TDL. 03:40 Yes 03:40 "English" must be renamed, since there is no England on Euclid that I know of 03:40 Hey CupCake! o/ 03:42 Tell me, 03:42 how many languages are there on Euclid? 03:43 Hello aha 03:43 My child ran away. 03:43 I didn't feed Namjoon for a day 03:43 and it ran away. 03:43 Wtf. 03:44 Question mark. 03:46 wb CupCake! o/ 03:47 Welcome, CupCake 03:53 * CupCakeBabeXX thanking Syde 03:53 * CupCakeBabeXX is thanking Syde 03:54 XD 03:55 I see that TDL is not being discussed 04:04 Aii! o/ 04:04 Aii! <3 04:04 I'm starting to really love this! :D https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paint_3D 04:05 Oh, I was looking at that earlier today. 04:05 You were? 04:05 Interesting. 04:05 Oh, seems interesting. 04:06 I've been toying around with it for a few days now, but I didn't really begin to see exactly how many 3D shapes it had to offer until now. 04:06 Ah, your new computer has Windows 10? 04:07 Indeed it does. 04:07 Ah, nice. 04:07 Do you like it better than XP? c: 04:07 Yep. 04:08 From what I've heard, Windows 10 was currently the only thing that was available. At least the only thing that was any good. 04:12 Oh. 04:12 Oh yeah. 04:14 Don't ask about the oh yeah. 04:14 That was aimed at something I thought in my head. 04:14 /asks about it. 04:14 Tell me, 04:14 Why did you say "Oh, Yeah.", TKF? 04:15 It doesn't matter. 04:15 It does. c: 04:15 Head out, South. 04:15 Ah, nice. c: 04:16 Welcome, transparent username. 04:17 goodnight people 04:17 o/ 04:17 Head out. 04:18 Transparent username headed out. 04:19 lol- 04:19 lol. 04:20 How? > . > 04:20 Um. 04:20 Totally not due to these 100 votes... 04:20 Damn. 04:20 C: 04:20 And it's cute when you say "Um"! 04:20 How badly broke is it? 04:20 Nope. 04:21 Well, it is not clicking well anymore. : p 04:21 It works somehow, though. 04:21 Rip. 04:21 So good- 04:21 So, you are stuck on this tab! 04:21 I will continue. C: 04:21 It works at times. 04:21 How does it work if it doesn't click. 04:21 I meant, it clicks at times and at times not. : p 04:21 Rip. 04:21 Remember when I asked questions with question marks at the end. 04:22 /Some girl/ got me out of the habit of doing that. > . > 04:23 Who is that /some girl/. C: 04:23 She's really cute and beautiful. 04:23 You probably know her. > . > 04:23 She is not, though. c: 04:23 Oh, but she is. 04:23 lol. 04:24 Ah, but no. 04:24 Ah, but yes. 04:28 Greetings 04:29 o/ 04:29 Freezy! o/ 04:29 Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 04:29 Tell ,e 04:29 me* 04:29 why is there still a unique role for a regular user on TDL discord? 04:31 I don't know. 04:31 It still needs to be removed. 04:31 Hmm... 04:31 04:31 I wholly agree 04:31 04:33 Tell me, TKF, only Bureaucrat online, why are you avoiding my question? 04:34 I'm not avoiding it. I wasn't watching chat as I was reverting some edits on a wiki. 04:34 I do not know why the role is there still. 04:34 Welcome, transparent username. 04:34 Welcome, blue username 04:35 Goodbye, transparent username. 04:35 Yes. 04:35 Goodbye, very clearly light blue username 04:36 Well I'm gonna go 04:36 Welco- 04:36 Sj 04:36 Ah* 04:36 Bye. 04:37 o/ 04:44 Syde, has all the http been turned into https? 04:46 Pretty much. Yeah. Or almost all of it at least. 04:46 Okay, I'll send in a S:C/g soon. 04:46 For what? 04:46 I forgot the reason. 04:46 Or the exact reason at least. 04:47 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1451778 04:48 Ah, right. 04:50 Sent. 04:51 I should probably do the same for CSW. There are hundreds of pages with http: links but not anymore. 04:52 I'll probably start to do the same with SNSD Wiki tomorrow. 2018 05 16